nordinvasionfandomcom-20200214-history
Infantry
Stats Progression Equpiment Progression This list is already outdated and will continue to change as the game is delevoped, feel free to update it any time. Infantry Incomplet Heavy Infantry Weapons One Handed Sarranid Guard Sword *Cost 2048 *Speed rating 99 *Weapon length 97 *Swing damage 30c *Thrust damage 20p Elite Scimitar *Cost 2496 *Speed rating 100 *Weapon length 103 *Swing damage 32c Arming Sword *Cost 2496 *Speed rating 99 *Weapon length 95 *Swing damage 29c *Thrust damage 24p One Handed Battle Axe *Cost 4400 *Speed rating 98 *Weapon length 76 *Swing damage 37c Two Handed Bastard Sword *Cost 900 *Speed rating 98 *Weapon length 101 *Swing damage 35c *Thrust damage 26p Shortened Military Scythe *Cost 2112 *Speed rating 90 *Weapon length 112 *Swing damage 45c Bardiche *Cost 2328 *Speed rating 91 *Weapon length 102 *Swing damage 47c Two Handed Sword *Cost 5360 *Speed rating 97 *Weapon length 110 *Swing damage 40c *Thrust damage 28p Polearm Voulge *Cost 960 *Speed rating 88 *Weapon length 175 *Swing damage 40c *Thrust damage 18p War Spear *Cost 896 *Speed rating 95 *Weapon length 150 *Swing damage 20b *Thrust damage 27p Polehammer *Cost 2704 *Speed rating 50 *Weapon length 126 *Swing damage 50b *Thrust damage 35b Hafted Blade *Cost 1184 *Speed rating 95 *Weapon length 135 *Swing damage 37c *Thrust damage 20p Ashwood Pike *Cost 1640 *Speed rating 90 *Weapon length 170 *Swing damage 19b *Thrust damage 29p Awlpike *Cost 2208 *Speed rating 92 *Weapon length 165 *Swing damage 20b *Thrust damage 33p Glaive *Cost 2253 *Speed ratnig 90 *Weapon length 157 *Swing damage 39c *Thrust damage 21p Long Axe *Cost 3120 *Speed rating 93 *Weapon length 120 *Swing damage 46c *Thrust damage 19b Thrown War Darts *Cost 724 *Speed rating 93 *Ranged damage 25p *Shoot speed 27 Throwing Axes *Cost 1960 *Speed rating 98 *Weapon length 53 *Ranged damage 39c *Shoot speed 18 Throwing Spears *Cost 2513 *Speed rating 87 *Weapon length 65 *Ranged damage 44p *Shoot speed 22 Armor Shield Round Shield *Cost 672 *Speed rating 87 *Body armor 12 *Hit points 310 *Shield width 50 Kite Shield *Cost 999 *Speed rating 90 *Body armor 13 *Hit points 265 *Shield width 36 *Shield height 70 Heater Shield *Cost 1024 *Speed rating 90 *Body armor 14 *Hit points 260 *Shield width 36 *Shield height 70 Board Shield *Cost 1344 *Speed rating 81 *Body armor 10 *Hit points 430 *Shield width 43 *Shield height 100 Body Armor Studded Leather Coat *Cost 5520 *Body armor 36 *Leg armor 10 Byrnie *Cost 6360 *Body armor 39 *Leg armor 6 Head Armor Helmet with Cap *Cost 1176 *Head armor 28 Nordic Footman Helmet *Cost 1200 *Head armor 30 Vaegir Helmet *Cost 1202 *Head armor 21 Helmet with Neckguard *Cost 1520 *Head armor 32 Khergit War Helmet *Cost 1280 *Head armor 31 Flat Topped Helmet *Cost 1624 *Head armor 33 Spiked Cap *Cost 1840 *Head armor 32 Kettle Hat *Cost 1920 *Head armor 35 Nordic Fighter Helmet *Cost 1920 *Head armor 34 Foot Armor Khergit Guard Boots *Cost 1626 *Leg armor 20 Mail Chausses *Cost 3392 *Leg armor 24 Sargeant Weapons Two Handed Heavy Bastard Sword *Cost: 900 *Spd rtng 97 *Weapon length 105 *Swing damage 37 *Thrust damage 27 Sarranid War Axe *Cost: 2240 *Spd rtng 90 *Weapon length 90 *Swing damage 46 Great Hammer *Cost:3480 *Spd rtng 79 *Weapon length 75 *Swing damage 45 Morningstar *Cost: 3660 *Spd rtng 95 *Weapon length 85 *Swing damage 38 Iron Mace *Cost: 5640 *Spd rtng 90 *Weapon length 95 *Swing damage 35 *Thrust damage 22 Great Bardiche *Cost: 4936 *Spd rtng 89 *Weapon length 116 *Swing damage 50 Polearm Long Bardiche *Cost: 4680 *Spd rtng 89 *Weapon length 140 *Swing damage 48 *Thrust damage 17 Long War Axe *Cost: 4080 *Spd rtng 92 *Weapon length 125 *Swing damage 50 *Thrust damage 18 Thrown Heavy Throwing Axes *Cost: 2480 *Spd rtng 97 *Weapon length 53 *Thrust damage 44 *Shoot speed 18 Jarids *Cost: 3235 *Spd rtng 89 *Weapon length 65 *Thrust damage 45 *Shoot speed 24 Armor Shield Heavy Round Shield *Cost: 1344 *Spd rtng 84 *Body armor 15 *Hit points 350 *Shield width 50 Heavy Kite Shield *Cost: 2048 *Spd rtng 87 *Body armor 18 *Hit points 310 *Shield width 36 *Shield height 70 Heavy Heater Shield *Cost: 2125 *Spd rtng 87 *Body armor 19 *Hit points 305 *Shield width 36 *Shield height 70 Body Armor Haubergeon *Cost: 6904 *Body armor 41 *Leg armor 6 Lamellar Vest *Cost: 7760 *Body armor 40 *Leg armor 8 Mail Shirt *Cost: 8320 *Body armor 37 *Leg armor 12 Sarranid Guard Armor *Cost: 7680 *Body armor 38 *Leg armor 8 Mail Hauberk *Cost: 10506 *Body armor 40 *Leg armor 12 Sarranid Mail Shirt *Cost: 11200 *Body armor 40 *Leg armor 14 Mail with Surcoat *Cost: 12352 *Body armor 40 *Leg armor 14 Cuir Bouilli *Cost: 24800 *Body armor 50 *Leg armor 15 Head Armor Spiked Helmet *Cost: 2224 *Head armor 38 Helmet with Lamellar Guard *Cost: 2880 *Head armor 38 Nordic Huscarls Helmet *Cost: 3120 *Head armor 40 Khergit Guard Helmet *Cost: 2772 *Head armor 40 Guard Helmet *Cost: 4440 *Head armor 47 Vaegir Nobleman Helmet *Cost: 5680 *Head armor 45 Foot Armor Splinted Greaves *Cost: 6824 *Leg armor 28 Mail Boots *Cost: 10000 *Leg armor 31 Commando Weapons Two Handed Great Sword *Cost: 8984 *Spd rtng 96 *Weapon length 120 *Swing damage 42 *Thrust damage 29 Great Long Axe *Price 5280 *Spd rtng 91 *Weapon length 127 *Swing damage 54 *Thrust damage 19 Polearm Great Long Bardiche *Cost: 7920 *Spd rtng 88 *Weapon length 155 *Swing damage 50 *Thrust damage 17 Armor Shield Heavy Heater Shield *Cost: 2125 *Spd rtng 87 *Body armor 19 *Hit points 305 *Shield width 36 *Shield height 70 Heavy Board Shield *Cost: 2368 *Spd rtng 78 *Body armor 14 *Hit points 550 *Shield width 43 *Shield height 100 Huscarls Round Shield *Cost: 2752 *Spd rtng 81 *Body armor 19 *Hit points 410 *Shield width 50 Body Armor Lamellar Armor *Cost: 24680 *Body armor48 *Leg armor13 Coat of Plates *Cost: 30624 *Body armor 52 *Leg armor 16 Khergit Elite Armor *Cost: 30624 *Body armor 52 *Leg armor 16 Vaegir Elite Armor *Cost: 30624 *Body armor 52 *Leg armor 16 Sarranid Elite Armor *Cost: 30624 *Body armor 52 *Leg armor 16 Khergit Guard Armor *Cost: 19508 *Body armor 50 *Leg armor 18 Head Armor Nordic Warlord Helmet *Cost: 7040 *Head armor 48 Vaegir War Mask *Cost: 7600 *Head armor 52 Foot Armor Iron Greaves *Cost: 14160 *Leg armor 33 Plate Boots *Cost: 14160 *Leg armor 33 Category:Classes Category:Weapons